


Vacation Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [49]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Grown Up Time</i> theme: CSI: Miami, Horatio, a day trip to Disney World doesn't turn out like he expects.</p><p>Grown up Time: For those fandoms normally centered around teens and kids, let's take today to give some love to the adults in their lives. Alternatively, let's see what those kids are like in a decade or two when they've had a chance to grow up a bit. For those fandoms that are already centered on the adults, let's take today to see what they're like out of the office, away from the boss (or the underlings, if they are the boss), and off the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

He needed a vacation. He was tired and needed to have some fun, or at least go some place he could watch people having fun, especially children. He'd decided Disney would be the place to go so he booked a room near the theme park and bought a package for entrances to the theme parks.

He wandered around Epcot the first day but settled in the UK pavilion for a beer and to watch the street troupe entertain the children. He couldn't help but smile and join in the laughter of the infectious squeals and giggles of the children as they were caught up in the schemes of the players.

By the time he went to bed that night he felt better and planned to go to Magic Kingdom the next day and looked forward to riding a few roller coasters, taking the riverboat ride and go to the Pirates attraction. If only his team could see him now, they'd never believe it of him.


End file.
